


And they were roommates (oh mah gawd they were roommates)

by jellyays



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, More Characters to be Added Soon - Freeform, ROOMMATES AU YASSSS, clingyduo, cursing coz Tommy, how does tags work uh, my first fanfic woowowowow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyays/pseuds/jellyays
Summary: "Iam also a lawyer. ""No youre not.""Yes Iam. All I speak about is the economy.""I dont think thats how lawyers work bud.""That is definitely how lawyers work."orThe roommate fanfic my brain made at 3 am instead of sleeping
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	And they were roommates (oh mah gawd they were roommates)

Tubbo shut the door to the bathroom and headed to the living room his hair still damp as he dried it with the towel that hung on his shoulder. After all that unboxing a warm shower was all he needed to end the day. He grabs his phone on the counter and sits down the couch giving the figure who was scrolling through his phone with a smile seemingly too entertained watching something to notice Tubbo exit the bathroom and sit down, a glance before turning his phone on. He had been busy unboxing his remaining belongings and hadn't touched his phone since breakfast.

In an attempt to catch up to todays events he decides to open twitter and scrolls down the timeline. He couldnt help but be confused by what the fandom was tweeting about.

The timeline was on fire.  
Mcyt fans seemed to be screaming about something.  
Majority of the fans being a part of clingytwt.

@nobrains_  
YOOOOOOOOO NO WAYYYYYY???!?@?@! EYO CLINGYTWT HOW WE DOIN???

@iamclownerylmao  
CLINGYTWT SAY IT WITH ME. WE WIN THESEEEEE

@funkywunkydonkey  
CLINGYDUO CONTENT YEASSSS

The final tweet confused Tubbo even more. What exactly did they mean by that? His question was soon answered as he looked at his notifications.

Notifications  
Tommyinnit added to their Instagram story.  
Tommyinnit tagged you in their story.

Tommyinnit  
Here with bitch boy again @Tubbolive  
[Video of Tommy secretly recording Tubbo singing and dancing to never gonna give you up]

Tubbo stared at his phone screen in shock and immediately threw a pillow to the unexpecting figure at the other side of the couch hitting him straight in the face.

"Wha- EY WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
Tommy threw the pillow back at him in retaliation.

"Why did you post that in your story??"  
Tubbo asked in disbelief

"Post what??"  
Tommy said a mischievous grin forming at his lips.

"Dont act dumb."

Tubbo gave him a face and Tommy immediately lost it and started cackling, his loud laugh filling the living room.

"Its not funny!"  
Tubbo said but a smile was already creeping up to his lips.

"YOUR VOICE KEPT CRACKING"  
Tommy said in between laughter.

Tommy had laughed so hard that tears were starting to form at the side of his eyes and he had started coughing.

Tubbo immediately beside his bestfriend tried to help him breath only for Tommy to laugh even harder when he saw his face.

Tubbo throws his arms up in frustration.

"What are you even laughing at???"

"I dont know!"  
Tubbo couldn't help but laugh at that before giving Tommy a playful punch on the arm.

"Pull yourself together youre gonna kill yourself."

It took Tommy a few minutes before his laughter eventually died and he can finally look at Tubbo without losing it.

"Youre shit at singing Toby."  
Tommy said wiping the tears away.

Tubbo put his hand on his chest dramatically and gasped pretending to be offended.  
"I cant believe you just said that! I already regret moving in with you."  
Tubbo said as he blew a raspberry in his best friend's direction and threatened to stand up and leave.

Tommy then latched to the sleeve if his hoodie and whined.  
"Nooooo Toby please Im sorry dont leave me." Tommy said before looking at Toby with (fake) sad eyes.  
"What am I without you?"  
He asked clearly referencing the line that broke clingytwt as he pulled on his best friend's sleeve making more fake whimpers causing Tubbo to laugh before looking at Tommy pretending to be sad.

"Yourself?"

They both burst out laughing as Tommy pulls his friend back on the couch and traps him in a headlock.

"And Im the clingy one?"

"Shut up Toby Ill literally step on you"

"Just found out that Tommyinnit is actually the clingy one out the both of us shocking! I wonder how twitter will react to thi-"  
Toby says as his goes to open his phone which he had drops when Tommy starts to tickle him.

"T-TOMMY NO STO-STOP!"  
Toby yelled in the middle of wheezes.

"Im not letting you ruin my reputation like that."  
Tommy scoffs as he traps Tubbo underneath him grabbing his best friend's phone and opening twitter a mischievous look on his face.

Toby realizes what Tommy was about to do and immediately tickled the taller blonde back causing him to jolt in surprise and roll off the sofa and freeing Toby who grabs his phone and tries dashing into his room only for his leg to be caught on the coffee table and falling over.

Tommy is immediately beside his best friend chuckling while checking if he was alright only to be met with a laughing Toby.

"You okay? That looked like it hurt."

"Yeah my knee kinda stings but Im fine."

"Careful now dont want you losing any more inches. Youre already hella short."  
Tommy jokes earning a biteless glare and another light punch to the arm from Toby.

"Shut up you blonde candy cane."

Tommy gasps in mock offense  
"How could you say such horrible things?! And I thought we were friends."

"We are friends! The bestest of friends."

Tommy scoffs and ruffles Tobys hair much to the brunettes complaints.

They stay like that for a moment until Toby breaks the silence.

"What should we get for dinner? You and me are absolutely not qualified to cook."

"Oh definitely. Especially you"

"Shut up Im a great chef."

"Sure sure. Whatever you say."

"Iam also a lawyer. "

"No youre not."

"Yes Iam. All I speak about is the economy."

"I dont think thats how lawyers work bud."

"That is definitely how lawyers work."

"No its not. Ill literally google it right no-"

"Im hungry are you done yet?"

"I-"

"You down for some pizza? Or what about some McDonalds kinda want a happy meal right now."

"We are not getting you a happy me-"

"I wonder if I can get it with extra happiness. Welp why not try. ”

"Wait no wai- TUBBO"

**Author's Note:**

> ok so just to be clear:
> 
> -Tommy and Tubbo are JUST FRIENDS ok if I see any of you nasty shippers in the comments I will throw you off to space for the aliens to devour, their relationship is completely platonic. They have already expressed their discomfort in shipping and I will respect that.
> 
> -They left school and moved in together when they turned 18-19 ish
> 
> -I have no idea what I'm doing so I'm not sure about updates being consistent but I will try^^
> 
> -Feel free to leave your opinions in the comments I'd love to know your thoughts about my writing so that I can hopefully improve!


End file.
